


Daddy's Home

by plumeriapixie



Series: A Series of New Experiences [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Jearmin - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriapixie/pseuds/plumeriapixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean comes home from an away game and makes good on a promise he made to Armin. (Part 2 of A Series of New Experiences)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second time I'm posting this, so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. (I originally posted it as a second chapter to A New Experience but decided that since I'm not sure how long I will continue writing this story line for this AU, it might make better sense to post it as a different story entirely and make it a series instead. :) I don't really have a plot in mind for this AU, but I suppose there's nothing wrong with plotless Jearmin smuts and cuddles. Anyway, the prompt this time was "finger", so I figured that fit in perfectly with what happened in A New Experience, so it only made sense to continue it! :D Enjoy!

Armin clutched the steering wheel as tightly as he was clenching his jaw. His knees shook nervously and every muscle in his body was tense. He shouldn’t feel this way. He should be excited. He was on his way to Jean’s house after all. To lose his virginity.

Armin sighed and glanced at the digital clock on his radio. 8:23. He had told Jean he would be there by 8:30. Jean and Eren had just gotten back from their trip a couple of hours ago, and Jean had needed some time to unpack and shower. That was fine with Armin because he needed time to make sure his body was perfect for tonight – as perfect as it could be made within a matter of hours anyway.

He took a deep breath and was unnerved by how shaky it was. Turning the volume up on the radio, he let the lyrics of the pop song lull his racing mind into a calmer state. It wasn’t until he was parked in Jean’s driveway with the car turned off that he nearly started hyperventilating. He had been to this house many times before. Never for this reason and with these intentions, though. But Jean’s parents weren’t home, which Armin figured would make this a lot easier.

As he got out of the car and made his way to the door, he began to feel sick. He couldn’t do this. Would Jean be angry if he suggested just hanging out and cuddling instead? Not bothering to knock, Armin let himself in, as he always did.

“I’m here,” he called out to Jean, who was likely upstairs.

“Be right there!” the other boy’s voice called back.

Armin walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling the big thick blanket that Jean’s mom usually curled up with around his small frame and reaching for the remote. The television was on the History channel, and Armin wondered what the hell Jean had been watching. He flipped through the program guide, looking for something to watch but found nothing worth watching. He sighed and set the remote back down, keeping the TV on its current channel.

“Hey,” a voice breathed in his ear.

Armin jumped and swung his fist around only for it to be readily caught by Jean’s larger and stronger hand.

The brunet chuckled. “Did I scare you?” he asked with a glint in his eye that said he wasn’t sorry. On the contrary, he looked like he quite enjoyed the idea of intimidating the little blonde.

Armin trembled at the confident aura Jean emitted and nodded mutely.

Jean chuckled again and made his way around the couch to plop down next to Armin and pull the blonde against him, resting his arm around his shoulders.

They watched TV for a few minutes, neither saying anything but neither really paying attention to the program either.

“Ya know,” Jean said, leaning over to nip at Armin’s earlobe, causing the smaller boy to shudder. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about last night.”

Armin swallowed hard. “Yeah. Me either.”

Jean smirked letting the arm he had wrapped around Armin lower from his shoulders to his waist, where his hand slid down to the other boy’s thigh to caress gently.

Armin shifted a bit and inhaled a shaky breath.

Jean ceased his movements and quickly asked, “Are you okay?”

Armin’s heart fluttered at the concern in his voice. “Y-yeah…” he said, burying his face in Jean’s shoulder. “Just nervous.”

Jean chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of Armin’s head. “Why are you nervous, baby?” he asked into the blonde strands. “It’s just me.”

Armin scowled even though Jean couldn’t see it. “Well _just you_ is pretty _just damn perfect_ , and I’m worried you’ll be disappointed when I’m not what you expect.”

Jean chuckled again. “Babe, how high do you think my expectations are?’ He lowered his head and tugged gently on Armin’s hair to force the smaller boy to look at him. “I know this is your first time. I’m not expecting you to be some sex god. I just want to focus on making this night perfect for you.”

Armin gulped. Jean’s expression and his voice were so sincere. Armin knew deep down that that was all Jean wanted from this night. Still… It might not hurt to outdo his expectations if possible.

Deciding to take just a bit of initiative, Armin leaned up slowly and connected their lips, smiling against Jean’s mouth when the taller boy closed his eyes almost instantly.

Jean moved a hand to Armin’s jaw to tilt his head back a bit and take control of the kiss while his other arm remained around Armin’s waist, once again stroking his thigh.

Armin sighed into the kiss when Jean deepened it, gladly accepting whatever advances the other decided to make. Feeling a little courageous, he lowered his hand to the slowly forming tent at Jean’s crotch and rubbed over it fondly. “Mm,” he moaned into the kiss as he felt Jean begin to harden further under his touch.

The taller male inhaled deeply at the new sensations and slid the hand on Armin’s thigh between his legs and dangerously close to but not quite touching the blonde’s own quickly growing member.

Armin whimpered and spread his legs further apart in invitation, and Jean chuckled darkly into the kiss.  

“Eager?” he asked against Armin’s lips.

Armin nodded hastily and opened his mouth as well in another invitation.

Jean took the offer without hesitation, delving his tongue deep into Armin’s warm mouth and tasting every inch. Armin tasted like gummy bears, and Jean wondered absently if he had been eating them this evening.

When Jean’s hand continued to stroke at Armin’s inner thighs without moving closer to his crotch, the blonde whined into the kiss and began thrusting his hips ever so slightly to try and gain some friction.

Jean smirked into the kiss and slowly curled his fingers into a loose fist, running his knuckles lightly over Armin’s clothed length.

Armin let out a breathy moan and lifted his hips slightly to try and grind against Jean’s hand only causing the other male to pull his hand back a bit further, making Armin whine again.

Jean pulled away from the kiss and used the same hand to brush away some of the hair from Armin’s face. “God, you sound gorgeous,” he murmured, locking his sharp amber eyes onto Armin’s fawn-like blue ones.

Armin blushed and lowered his gaze. “Um… I think I want to try something.”

Jean raised a brow and tensed when Armin began lowering himself from the couch to the floor.

The little blonde made his way between Jean’s legs and focused his big blue eyes on the large still-clothed erection in front of his face before his eyes flicked up to meet Jeans.

Jean had a light blush dusting his cheeks, and the sight was so sweet – something Armin had never seen before. Jean didn’t _blush._ That wasn’t his thing. He made other people blush. Armin wondered for a moment how he could possibly have this effect on Jean. He wasn’t anything special. He inhaled deeply, trying to maintain what little courage he still had left and reached up to shakily undo Jean’s belt, the taller boy finally relaxing back against the couch and reaching down to pop open the button and pull down the zipper so that Armin didn’t have to.

Armin gulped, and moved his shaky hands to the waistband of Jean’s boxers, sliding his fingers underneath it and finding Jean’s large member waiting for him. Armin gasped at the thickness of it. _Oh, God! Will I be able to handle this?_ With trembling hands, he pulled it from Jeans boxers and fixed his eyes on the cock in his hands. Not only was it thick. It was long. Easily eight inches. Of course, Jean was tall so that made sense, but Armin only felt more threatened at the sight of it.

“You don’t have to,” Jean’s smooth voice cut right through Armin’s racing thoughts as he slid a large hand through the blonde tresses.

Armin looked up and made eye contact with him. Jean’s pupils were dilated, and Armin knew that he wanted this. Jean would never say it out loud if he thought Armin was afraid, but he wanted this.

Smiling up at the beautiful young man above him, Armin licked his lips and lowered his head to lick the underside of the monstrous cock from base to tip, giving himself a mental pat on the back when Jean laid his head against the back of the couch and _groaned._

When Armin’s tongue reached the tip, he allowed it to linger there, caressing the tip and swirling around it a couple of times before he connected his lips to it and suckled gently.

By this point, Jean was breathing heavily above him, and Armin was rather proud of himself. After all this was his first time doing this, and he’d never so much as watched a porno before! Not that Armin was getting big headed at all. He was just doing what he imagined would feel good to have done to himself. Sucking a bit harder, Armin took a little more of the length into his mouth and felt Jean’s hand reach around to grab the back of his head.

Jean didn’t push him down, though, and Armin was sure it must’ve taken every ounce of self-restraint the other boy had. 

Taking a bit more into his mouth, Armin hollowed his cheeks and sucked _hard,_ causing Jean to tangle his hand in the blonde locks and pull.

Armin’s head was jerked back by the force, nearly pulling him off of Jean’s cock all together, but he fought against the tugging and took in a bit more until the cock was filling his mouth and nearly making him gag. Too intimidated to try and take more, but also wanting to please Jean to the best of his ability, Armin wrapped a fist tightly around the remaining few inches and pumped a bit. Glancing up, he noticed that Jean was now watching him, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape. He was beautiful.

Armin kept eye contact as he pulled his head back until the tip slid from between his lips before slowly taking it in inch by inch again.

Jean groaned, and Armin repeated the process, hollowing his cheeks and pumping a bit harder with his hand. His other hand reached down to cup at his own hardness through his jeans and caress it a bit through the fabric. The sensations had Armin moaning around Jean’s cock, causing the other boy to let out a strangled, “ _Fuck!_ Armin…” before tightening his hand in the smaller boy’s hair and pushing him a little further down.

When Armin didn’t gag, he realized he was capable of taking in a bit more than he had been and included this newly discovered inch or so each time he went down on Jean’s cock. By this point, the taller boy was a panting mess and was running his fingers lightly through Armin’s hair in an attempt to busy himself and keep from forcing the small boy further onto his cock than he was ready for.

When Jean looked down a bit lower, though, he caught Armin’s other hand massaging and rubbing at his own clothed erection, and something about seeing Armin pleasure himself –

Jean groaned and yanked Armin back by his hair, a bit more roughly than intended, and caught the big blue eyes with his own. His vision was pretty hazy, but he didn’t miss the confusion and shock in Armin’s eyes. “Baby, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Jean explained with a raspy voice, slightly lower in pitch than usual, and Armin smirked up at him – if you could call it smirking. It was more an adorable attempt at smirking really.

“That’s what I want,” Armin said, lowering his head to wrap his lips around the tip again before having his head swiftly yanked back once more.

“No, babe,” Jean said. “I want to fuck you.”

Armin gulped, and his heart raced as he caught the predatory glint in Jean’s eyes.

The brunet seemed to notice his discomfort and quickly added, “U-unless you’re not ready!”

Armin’s heart fluttered some more. He’d never seen Jean second guess himself. The handsome man must really care about Armin to even consider straying from their original plan and not fucking tonight.

“W-well,” Armin stammered. “It’s just that…” he blushed, lowering his gaze for only a moment before Jean caught his chin, forcing him to look back up and make eye contact.

Jean’s eyes were filled with concern and reassurance. But not disappointment, Armin noted. If Jean was disappointed in Armin, he certainly wasn’t showing it.

“I’m just kinda nervous,” Armin admitted, allowing his eyes to drift elsewhere, anywhere but Jean’s. “I mean, last night was the first time I’ve ever fingered myself, and I only went up to two fingers. And not that it’s a bad thing at all, but… well… you’re kind of huge. I – I like it! It just makes me a bit nervous to have sex right now before I’m more used to the feeling of something inside me, you know?” He could feel his eyes filling with tears. God, no! He didn’t want to cry! He wasn’t that much of a baby, was he?! He was just so terribly worried about Jean changing his mind and deciding that Armin wasn’t good enough for him. Armin didn’t know if he’d ever be able to forgive himself or reassemble what little self-confidence he had if he messed up with Jean.

“That makes perfect sense, baby,” Jean’s smooth voice cut through Armin’s racing thoughts yet again.

“Huh?” Armin said, catching Jean’s eyes just in time to feel the tears roll down his cheeks and feel his cheeks redden in humiliation. Jerking his face from Jean’s hand, Armin quickly lowered his head and attempted to wipe the tears from his face with the back of his hand as discreetly as possible.

“Hey,” Jean said, reaching down and cupping Armin’s face, lifting it back up and wiping the remaining tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry. I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not ready for. You know that right?”

“I know,” Armin responded quickly with a trembling voice. “I’m just afraid of disappointing you.”

“You’re not going to disappoint me,” Jean assured him. “I don’t think you understand my intentions, Armin.”

At that, Armin opened his still teary eyes and met Jean’s.

“I’m not doing this so that I can be the one to take your virginity. Or so that I can take advantage of you or use this experience as leverage against you later. Armin, I’m doing this because I care about you, and truthfully, I don’t trust any other guy to try and make your first time perfect. I don’t know many guys who would put your pleasure first and genuinely try to get you off and make you feel special and loved. But I know I can do that for you.”

Armin’s breath was caught in his throat, and he felt like he was being suffocated with affection. “I – I didn’t know that… you cared so much,” he whispered.

“Of course I do,” Jean’s voice was firm now.

“Uh! But I didn’t think you were using me or anything!” Armin quickly added.

Jean smiled down at him. “I know, babe. But I don’t think you understand that this means a lot more to me than just a hook-up or a hot experience with a close friend. I want you, Armin. All of you. I wasn’t going to bring it up tonight in case it was too intense for you, but I want you to be mine.”

Armin was speechless. Jean wanted him? But… why? He started to ask, but decided against it. “I…” he wasn’t really sure what to say. “…want to be yours.” Did that come out lame? Was he a loser? Maybe, but judging by Jean’s smile, it was alright if he was.

“Baby,” Jean said, brushing what few tears remained from the corners of Armin’s eyes. “Let me make you feel good.”

Armin smiled joyfully up at Jean, but removed Jean’s hand from his face. “Not yet,” he said, looking hungrily back to Jean’s cock. “I have a job to finish.”

Surprisingly, Jean hadn’t softened much at all during their short mid-blowjob conversation, but Armin credited that to the fact that he was still in a very much compromising position and Jean had been looking at him this way for the entirety of their talk.

Chuckling to himself, Armin wrapped his lips around Jean’s cock once more, instantly hollowing his cheeks and taking in as much as he could – which he wasn’t sure, but was pretty confident was more than he’d taken in the first time! Pulling back quickly, he lowered himself again, this time making himself gag. Pulling back a bit with large eyes, he caught his breath and glanced up at Jean, who smiled and ran a hand through Armin’s hair tenderly.

“Careful, baby,” the brunet said. “Don’t hurt yourself. I’m almost there, I promise.”

Armin nodded determinedly and got back to work. It only took a few bobs of his head before Jean was gasping and panting, a few more before he was groaning and, within what could only have been a few minutes, Jean was warning Armin that he was about to cum.

“Baby, you can pull off if you need to,” Jean said through gritted teeth.

Chuckling around the cock in his mouth, Armin continued bobbing his head and allowed himself to suck a little harder, causing Jean to let out a raspy “Fuck!” before he was coming in Armin’s waiting mouth.

Armin pulled off of the cock, allowing Jean’s cum to sit in his mouth for a moment before he made eye contact with the heavy lidded amber eyes and made a show of swallowing, sticking his tongue out afterwards to show that he had swallowed it all.

Jean groaned, and his softening cock twitched. “Bad boy,” he said with a grin.

Grinning in return, Armin stood up and lowered himself to straddle Jean’s lap, feeling much more confident now. “Well I’m such a good boy all the time,” he said in his sweet, just-for-Jean voice. “It only seems fair that I get to be bad when we’re alone. Besides –“ He leaned in to suck gently on Jean’s earlobe, causing the brunet to let out a long, content sigh. “If I’m too bad, you could always punish me,” Armin murmured.

In response, Jean pulled one hand back before bringing it down hard across Armin’s ass.

Armin yelped and curled into himself against Jean’s chest, and Jean outright laughed. “Big words,” he said. “But I don’t think you could handle the punishments I can dish out, babe.”

Still a little shocked, but not wanting to let it show, Armin looked up at Jean through his lashes. “Only one way to find out,” he said.

Jean grinned a Cheshire cat grin. “True, but we’ll save that for another night,” he said, slowly rolling them over until he gently laid Armin down, his back on the couch with Jean sitting between his legs. “Tonight is about your pleasure,” he reminded him.

Armin’s eyes were half lidded and hazy, a darker blue than usual and, watery as they were, no light seemed to catch them. Jean couldn’t help but think Armin looked absolutely breathtaking like this.

He lowered his head until his lips pressed against Armin’s throat, which the blonde leaned his head back to expose more of.

Jean latched his teeth to the slender column, causing Armin to gasp. Pleased with himself, Jean loosened his grip on Armin’s throat a bit and began suckling at the flesh while he slid his hands beneath the hem of Armin’s shirt.

Armin’s stomach muscles flinched and shuddered beneath Jean’s exploring fingertips, and eventually the brunet found his way to Armin’s chest where his fingertips brushed over peaked nipples, causing Armin to gasp and arch his back harshly.

Gently, Jean pushed him back down and began lightly rubbing and tweaking his nipples. Within moments, Armin was gasping and panting and Jean had pulled back to watch. God, Armin was gorgeous. Jean watched the way his mouth hung open in a continuous string of moans, pants and gasps, the light blush over his pale cheeks, the moisture accumulating in the lashes of his closed eyes, and further down, the erection straining against his jeans.

Removing both hands from Armin’s shirt, Jean licked the fingertips of one hand and put it back to toying with Armin’s nipples while the other hand went to his jeans to pop open the button and pull down the zipper. Once it was down, Jean slid his hand beneath the rough denim to caress Armin’s length through his boxer briefs, causing Armin to cry out and buck against his hand.

Was this what it felt like to have someone else touch him?! Something about not being able to predict Jean’s movements and actions made the experience all the better. Armin had never expected it to feel this good having someone else pleasure him. He opened his eyes barely to catch a glimpse of Jean, who was studying his face intently. Armin began to feel a bit embarrassed and closed his eyes again. He hoped he looked okay and not sloppy or anything.

Jean smiled lovingly down at him. “Stop being so self-conscious,” he said, and Armin wasn’t in his right mind to ask Jean how he knew.

“Armin,” Jean said quietly – so quietly it lulled Armin and made him feel sleepy.

Armin opened one eye to peer up at the brunet. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to finger you,” Jean said, no question in his voice. It wasn’t a request. He was _telling_ Armin what was going to happen to him, and that fact alone had Armin groaning and spreading his legs to invite Jean into his body.

“Good boy,” Jean said with a smirk before he looped his fingers through the belt loops of Armin’s jeans and, with a little help from the blonde, pulled them easily down his legs and tossed them to the side. Jean let one hand go back to massaging Armin through his underwear while the other hand began working at the buttons on Armin’s short-sleeved white button up shirt. Jean smiled as more of Armin’s body was revealed to him.

Once he had Armin in nothing but a black pair of boxer briefs and an open shirt, Jean pulled a bottle of lubricant out of his back pocket, flashing Armin a grin. “Raspberry flavored,” he said.

Armin rolled his eyes as much as his heavy lids would allow him to. “What is it with you and berries?” he asked.

Deciding not to give a verbal response, Jean curled his fingers around the waistband of Armin’s underwear and yanked them down in one swift motion, quickly tossing them over his shoulder and taking in his boyfriend’s nearly nude body in front of him. “The shirt’s gotta go, babe,” Jean said, reaching to pull Armin into a sitting position.

“No!” Armin said, pulling the open shirt to cover his chest and blushing deeply.  “Then I’ll be completely naked.”

“Relax, baby,” Jean said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Armin’s lips. “It’s just me, and I love your body.”

Melting at the show of affection, Armin allowed Jean to pull him into a sitting position, pushing Armin’s arms away from his chest and sliding the shirt off his shoulders to toss aside with the rest of his clothes.

Armin felt strange being completely nude underneath Jean while the other boy was still fully clothed. Aside from his rapidly re-hardening length which was still hanging out for only Armin to see. He wished Jean would get naked too, but then Armin would probably just feel more self-conscious.

Again, Jean kissed him, but this time deeply as he put one hand on the back of Armin’s head and carefully lowered him onto his back once more. Jean pulled away slowly to sit back and coat his fingers with the lubricant.

Armin never would’ve admitted it aloud, but he was observing Jean’s every move, all the way down to how much lubricant he squeezed onto his fingers. He needed to know how to do this the right way, so that the next time he was alone, he could make the experience more enjoyable for himself.

Recapping the bottle and throwing it to the side, Jean lowered himself over Armin’s body again to delve into his mouth, tongue exploring every inch of the wet warmth. While distracting him with that, Jean began to gently rub one finger around the twitching entrance.

Armin whimpered into the kiss and tried to shift away from Jean, but Jean only pressed more persistently, his finger eventually breaching the little ring of muscle and causing Armin to moan a high pitched little sound into Jean’s mouth.

The brunet swallowed the sound hungrily and began slowly moving his finger in and out of Armin, who was clenching around him every few thrusts and whining into his mouth.

“’m not hurting you, am I?” Jean asked through the haze of lust as he looked down at Armin.

“No,” Armin shook his head, his blonde locks splaying out around him. “It’s just a little strange still.”

Jean smiled. “I know, baby,” he said soothingly. “Do you think you can handle three tonight though?”

Armin tensed, and Jean could feel it.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” the brunet assured him.

But Armin was feeling a little adventurous tonight and figured he would have to move up to three at some point. “We can try it,” he said.

Jean grinned and continued pumping the one finger in and out of him for about another minute before pulling it out completely and lining up a second finger. “Ready for two?” he asked, and Armin nodded, though he doubted he was ready. He hoped he could take it easily. He did _not_ want to humiliate himself in front of Jean.

“I’m ready,” he said.

“Good boy,” Jean cooed, sliding the two fingers in with an almost ease.

Armin relaxed after feeling how easily they went in. He hadn’t been expecting that. Jean hadn’t spent nearly as much time on one finger as Armin had last night. Maybe Jean was just better at this. Or maybe Armin’s body was being forced to adjust and quicker because he couldn’t predict and prepare for Jean’s movements like he could his own.

Regardless, Armin tried to relax his body the best he could. At least until Jean’s fingers were fully sheathed in him, and the brunet began scissoring them, causing an uncomfortable stretch inside Armin.

The blonde flinched and cried out in pain.

“Sorry, baby! I’m sorry,” Jean said frantically, stroking Armin’s cheek to soothe him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered into Armin’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said. “Did you not do that to yourself last night?”

Armin shook his head hastily, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. “I didn’t know I was supposed to.”

Jean chuckled under his breath. “It’s how you get yourself stretched out to prepare for sex.”

“Oh,” Armin said in a pitiful trembling voice. “Then, in that case, you can keep doing it.”

“No, babe, it’s fine,” Jean said. “We decided not to have sex tonight anyway, so we can just try to get you up to three fingers and that will still be an accomplishment.”

“No,” Armin said nervously. “I want to do this the right way. If you need to do… whatever it was you just did, then go ahead. I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Jean asked with a doubtful raise of his brow.

Armin nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

“Well, then, I’ll do it gradually,” Jean said, resuming pushing his fingers in and out of Armin before scissoring them ever so slightly, adding a little more pressure each time.

When Armin began panting uncomfortably, his blue eyes squeezed shut and stomach muscles clenched in discomfort, Jean reached down with his other hand to grab the blonde’s cock. Armin moaned at the contact and nearly relaxed, though his muscles still fluttered beneath his skin, not sure whether to tense or relax.

Jean smiled and leaned down to kiss the head of Armin’s cock, catching the blonde by surprise and taking the opportunity to scissor his fingers as far as he could, giving Armin’s inner walls a final stretch.

“Baby,” Jean murmured against Armin’s tip.

Armin moaned at the feeling of Jean’s lips moving over his sensitive head and spread his legs as far as he could physically manage, inviting Jean to take all of him.

Jean chuckled and planted a kiss to the side of Armin’s member. “I think you’re ready for a third finger.”

Armin nodded eagerly and threw his head back, baring his body for Jean.

“Such a good boy,” Jean praised him yet again, before pulling both fingers out, lining up a third and gingerly pressing his way back inside Armin.

Armin panted hard as Jean’s fingers slid inside him, but he didn’t complain or whine. When Jean had all three fingers fully sheathed inside Armin, he slid his other hand down to fondle at Armin’s balls, caressing and cupping them gently, making Armin moan contentedly.

Rubbing his thumb tenderly over each of Armin’s balls, Jean began pulling his fingers back out which dragged an uncomfortable groan from Armin’s kiss swollen lips.

“Shhh,” Jean soothed. “You’re okay, babe. Daddy’s here.”

Armin moaned at hearing Jean refer to himself that way. “Daddy,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Jean said, setting a slow but steady rhythm to his thrusts. “You look beautiful, Armin.”

Armin wrinkled his nose and groaned in protest, and Jean laughed. “Stop being such a brat. You are beautiful.”

Armin looked up at Jean and was about to respond when a particularly deep thrust had him throwing his head back and screaming to the ceiling.

Jean’s movements ceased for a moment, the brunet afraid that he had hurt his little lover, before a knowing grin spread across his cheeks and he hummed lowly. “Found it.”

Armin was still catching his breath when the spot was assaulted again, making him scream and jerk his hips. Whether he was trying to get away from the feeling or closer to it, he wasn’t really sure. His hips were sort of moving on their own accord now.

Jean gripped Armin’s hip firmly with one hand, trying not to hold on tightly enough to bruise, as erotic as that thought was. “Easy, babe,” he said, though it didn’t really help when he was consistently thrusting his fingers right against that little bundle of nerves that had Armin alternating between gasping, screaming and choking for air. Within a matter of moments, Armin was stuttering out broken fragments of sentences. “Jean, I – ahh… Please, I need – _ohh.._ I wanna – ah! _Ah! Jean!_ _Please!!_ ”

“What is it, baby?” Jean feigned innocence as he continued assaulting Armin’s sweet spot with his fingers and reached one hand up to toy with the blonde’s nipples again.

Armin arched his chest against Jean’s palm. “I need to cum,” he breathed out quickly.

“Hmm,” Jean hummed as he lowered his head to Armin’s crotch. “Then cum,” he said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal to him whether Armin came or not. He punctuated the sentence with a kitten lick to the ridge of Armin’s cock, causing Armin to let out another cry.

Between the sensations inside his body, on his cock and on his nipples, Armin was teetering on the edge and becoming quite frustrated. “Daddy,” he whined. “Daddy, please!” It was a genuine plea for help, and Jean answered it by taking Armin’s cock fully in his mouth and sucking hard, causing the blonde to scream at the top of his lungs before his body tensed, shivered and released hard into Jean’s mouth.

Jean swallowed most of it but kept a tiny bit in his mouth while he waited for Armin’s breathing to even out again.

As the blonde made barely conscious eye contact with him, Jean leaned down and pushed his tongue past Armin’s lips, also pushing a bit of the smaller boy’s own cum into his mouth. Armin’s tongue stilled at the taste and the realization of what it was before lapping it off of Jean’s tongue, swallowing it and proceeding to make out with his new lover.

Jean grinned against Armin’s mouth while he slid his fingers out of the blonde with a wet slurping sound and sat up.

Armin’s body was finally able to fully relax, and he watched as Jean brought his fingers to his mouth.

“NO!” Armin screamed just as Jean parted his lips.

The brunet jumped slightly before looking at Armin. “What?” he asked.

“That’s disgusting!” Armin said.

“No, it’s not,” Jean said, rolling his eyes. “The lube is raspberry flavored.”

“Yeah, but it was in my ass,” Armin reminded him.

“Well I plan to eat you out soon anyway,” Jean said with a teasing smile.

“Seriously,” Armin said. “I will not kiss you anymore tonight if you do it.”

“Fine,” Jean said with an exasperated sigh. “Have it your way.” With that, he wiped the lube across Armin’s thigh, making him squeak in protest before punching Jean in the shoulder.

“Relax,” Jean said. “I take it we’re both gonna need another shower anyway.”

“True,” Armin said. “Ya know… I’ve heard showering together saves water.” He looked up at Jean with a shy smile.

“Hey!” Jean said excitedly. “I’ve heard that too!”

Both boys laughed before Jean scooped Armin up to carry him upstairs for what would be both boys’ second shower of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a smutty screwball!! Now that I've started writing smut, I've discovered that I really like it! Ahh! Anyway, if you have time, please let me know what you think. :) I'd really appreciate it. And again please remember that criticism is welcome too! I definitely want to improve as a writer, so I'm more than open to suggestions. You little Jearminions have a lovely, blessed day! :3 (Also, I'm thinking about making a tumblr, but I only want to if I will have people to talk to on there, so if any of you have tumblr and would be interested in being friends, please let me know! You could write me in the comments or message me or whatever! I just want to get to know my fellow Jearmin, Eremin, and Erejearmin shippers. :)) God bless!


End file.
